


Might be fun

by theymightbetimelords



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theymightbetimelords/pseuds/theymightbetimelords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is in love with John. Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might be fun

”You're-” John couldn't quite finish the sentence. He was baffled, but at the same time he felt a tingling pleasure in his stomach. He tried forming the words again, this time more successfully. ”You're in love with me?”

“Obviously.” Sherlock said it matter-of-factly, but soon turned to face John with a puzzled look on his face. He moved his eyes around on John's body for several seconds without saying a word or moving a muscle. He was deducing. After what seemed like an eternity he fixed his gaze on John's eyes. “You didn't know? You didn't even suspect it.”

John didn't know what to say. Of course he didn't know. How could he. No one ever knew what was going on in Sherlock's head.

Sherlock started pacing back and forwards in the living room of the flat they shared together. “I have never been in a relationship. We could try. Might be fun. Although of course I consider myself-”

“Married to your work, yes I know.” John interrupted Sherlock, unable to process what he had just suggested.

Sherlock stopped and walked up to John. He knew little of personal space and now only a few inches separated them. “John. You know I'm no good at this. Talking about my feelings. I-” He didn't finish what he was about to say.

John was still trying to understand what Sherlock was going on about. Did he want them to be a couple? A proper romantic couple? John wasn't even sure that was what he wanted. He did care for Sherlock quite a lot. Actually he was sure it was love he felt. But feeling that way about another man had made John confused and so he had pushed all the feelings away, knowing Sherlock would never feel the same way. Now that he was proven wrong he didn't know what to feel. It was all so sudden.

John suddenly realized Sherlock was staring at him, clearly waiting for some type of response.

“Sher- … Sherlock, I don't know what you're saying. I don't understand.”

“Yes, well, nor do I. I do not understand my feelings. But I trust you with them. John. I would trust you with my life. I think that is why I … why I love you.” Sherlock was still staring at John, now with more intense.

The fact that Sherlock was standing so close made it even harder for John to force actual words to come out of his mouth. He realized now, that Sherlock had probably noticed John's pulse razing every time they were close since the first time they met. John blushed and dropped his eyes to the floors, thinking he'd been really stupid. Sherlock must have known how he felt, even before John himself knew.

“Would it work? Between you and I? Wouldn't it … ruin our friendship?” This was one of the reasons why John had tried to push his feelings away. Sherlock was his best friend, and he didn't want to lose him.

“Only one way to find out.” Sherlock took a step back and eyed John from head to toe a few times. “It's not just love, John. I feel lust.”

This made John choke on the air he was breathing. And he eyed Sherlock. He'd done this many times. But always when Sherlock wasn't looking. So this was different. More intimate. “Good- I mean, ah, yes, me too. But of course, you already knew that.”

Sherlock smiled with just the corner of his mouth. “Yes. Yes, of course I did.”

“But you ignored it.”

“At first I ignored it because it wasn't really my area. Sex I mean. I've considered myself asexual for many years now. But I couldn't deny that I liked the way you looked at me. So instead I ignored it because I don't want to be romantically involved. Not ever. Too complicated.” As he said this he moved closer to John again.

“What changed?” John took a small step closer to Sherlock. Their bodies were now touching.

“I got tired. And that shirt looks really sexy on you.”

That was it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic I wrote for funsies months ago. Turns out I still like how it turned out. Anyone feel like continuing on with the story? Porn isn't really my area of expertise *hides in a corner*


End file.
